Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices, and more particularly to utilization of pressurized airflow within such devices.
Printing devices often utilize pressurized airflow to assist many operations, such as cooling. Fixed geometry paper paths lead to a general tendency in terms of paper trajectory, but an outlying paper type may be problematic and clash with the structure of the paper path. Image quality marks on the prints and physical damage to the print cartridge due to poor paper trajectory from transfer nip to fuser nip are some results of media sheets not following the correct path within printing devices. Typically star wheels and guides are employed to re-direct the paper pre fuser, however these may result in other image quality (IQ) defects such as smear.